


【泷谷英雄×泷谷源治】大人教育

by Lim_Morphine



Category: Crows Zero (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-23
Updated: 2018-11-23
Packaged: 2019-08-28 05:57:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,092
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16717709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lim_Morphine/pseuds/Lim_Morphine
Summary: *父子，看上去挺乱伦的意味，但其实不是那种走向。有路人源暗示。





	【泷谷英雄×泷谷源治】大人教育

「把衣服脱掉。」  
  
泷谷源治难以置信地瞪着自己的父亲，从小到大他受到过的惩罚很多，然而其中绝对从来没有过这一项。现在他跪在地上，泷谷英雄就坐在他面前的沙发上，右手食指一下一下敲击着扶手，每一下对泷谷源治而言都是危险信号，甚至比今夜落在别人手里还要来得危险得多。当泷谷英雄带着人冲进那家店把他带走的时候，他正靠在别的男人怀里，视网膜上泛起绚丽的色彩，心脏随着pub里震颤地表的鼓点跳动得狂躁不安。而吻着他的男人是谁，作乱的手摸到了哪，在他迷蒙的意识里全都炸成跃动的火花。泷谷英雄就在这个时候大步走过来，一脚踹开埋在他脖子里乱啃的男人。「...Papa? 」他不慎清醒地甚至用了小时候才会用的称呼，懵懂的笑意浮上嘴角，接着就被泷谷英雄狠狠一巴掌拍到脸上。  
  
他当然被带了回去，在庭院里一桶冰水浇到他头上，冷却了他游离的意识和升腾的情欲。他被浇了足足三桶冰水，又在寒风里吹上了罚站了大半天让身体彻底冷静，然后就被领进室内跪在冰冷坚硬的地板上。  
  
「脱掉，别让我亲自动手。」  
  
泷谷英雄的声线平稳，这是他真正动怒的前兆，冷静，威迫，并且不会叫他源。铃兰那帮人总以为泷谷源治是头无所畏惧的野兽，而事实上，泷谷英雄才是他唯一会畏惧，或者说敬畏的存在，并且这一点不会有任何人知晓。  
  
「……」  
  
泷谷源治沉默地拉开湿透的卫衣，拉链划开的声音在这种场合下显得尤为微妙。然后是背心，粘着湿哒哒的水汽的上半身彻底接触到微凉的空气，也让他颈间几道暧昧的红痕直接暴露在泷谷英雄的视线之内。  
  
「还有裤子。」泷谷英雄极有耐心地点起了烟，视线就掩藏在了烟雾之后。  
  
他还穿着校服裤子，裤管浸了水紧贴着皮肤，他从未觉得哪一刻像此刻这般冷。手指搭在皮带扣上时他忍不住开始发抖。泷谷英雄没有催促，然而他仍然忍不住抬头看了泷谷英雄一眼，男人淡然地看着他，如果不是有着父子这一层关系在，泷谷源治几乎要以为，这不是什么惩罚，而是什么SM俱乐部的对谈了。  
  
他最终还是拉开了裤链，缓慢地把双腿从湿透的裤管里抽出来，这几乎用掉了他全部的勇气。男人的眼神在他身体上巡视着，冷静到近乎冷漠，像台风中心，而源治不敢再抬头去看他父亲的神情。  
  
他垂着眼睛，视线停在脱掉校裤之后自己便不着片缕的腿间。  
  
——内裤早就被人扯掉了。  
  
仍然属于少年颜色的器官静静蛰伏在腿间，情欲的气息已经被浇灭了，浇不灭的是那种只会在特殊场合沾染到的药物甜味。他难耐地试图并拢腿，这种感觉太耻辱，太难堪，没有比自己父亲打量自己裸体更难熬的事情了。他不知道泷谷英雄想要做什么，但这一刻，只有隐藏在平静之下的暗涌是真实的。  
  
「告诉我。」泷谷英雄倾身往前，手肘搭在大腿上十指交握，「那种药就让你那么爽吗。」  
  
「没有！我不是……」  
  
「如果我没来，你是不是会爽到对别的男人喊爸爸？」  
  
「才不会！我只是……我只是被人下——」  
  
「停。」泷谷英雄抬手示意他闭嘴，平日里还算和蔼的表情敛进了紧皱的眉头里，「看来你还是不知道自己错在哪。」  
  
「我……」  
  
「去，去我办公桌那。」泷谷英雄揉了揉的眉心，一声叹息堵在了喉咙里，「躺上去。」  
  
  
  
TBC.（坑惹）


End file.
